There are many technical inefficiencies with how resources and components for games and applications are currently developed and maintained. For example, Game A may have its own team of engineers, its own set of servers to store game states, its own solutions for alliances within the game or keeping track of scores, etc. Game B may also have its own team of engineers, its own set of servers to store game states, its own solutions for alliances within the game or keeping track of scores, etc. There is no way to easily develop or maintain a game or application utilizing similar resources or components.